


Don't shut me out

by alumort



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Grieving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Ishimaru grieves. Makoto tries to help.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Don't shut me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> i already sent it to her but forgot to post it adchcds  
> it's for a prompt thingy, you can ask for an one-shot here: https://alumort.tumblr.com/post/612079858666831872/i-love-angst-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill

Lights filled the school, a dim illumination that made his eyes hurt. He was alone now, unfocused, walking in pilot mode through the gigantic place, the chess-patterned walls and floor distracting him in his travel.

Kiyotaka continued like this for... how long? Not much. The quietness and lack of other footsteps let his mind wander through his thoughts, his memories, of a recent loss.  His feet guided him to the entrance of his room. He searched for the keys in his pocket and before he could enter someone gently pushed his hand, a soft movement that made him stop. The hallways were empty, except for two figures that were barely separated, two students that were still awake at midnight.

"Taka, please listen to me", a short boy whispered, his grip maintaining the other in his place. "You still have us. You aren't alone."

Kiyotaka didn't reply. He opened his door with his free hand, an itching sensation blooming in his closed eyes. He... wasn't in the mood to talk. The efforts of his friend in cheering him up, in a way, were admirable, but they just made him feel worse.  His bro was dead. They haven't got along at first, yet Kiyotaka found himself grieving a gang leader, the rival that his father tried to arrest for years now.

He let out a laugh at his thoughts, unsettling Naegi. No sound left his mouth afterwards.

"Please, don't shut me out. You shouldn't be alone, after this...", the brunet pleaded as Kiyotaka escaped his grip. 

All he saw before closing the door was a worried pair of gray eyes, but he couldn't force himself to talk to him. To hear his caring voice, attempting to cheer him up; Makoto was the one that picked him from his room to get breakfast ( _ he forgets that he has to eat now, and his friend reminds him in that way _ ), and he just escaped from him.

Kiyotaka wasn't in the mood to think hard. He curled up in his bed, hugging a big black jacket as he had a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it!! i never wrote ishimaru so it was interesting jdfsvjfds


End file.
